


Travel

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Yao have just returned home from a holiday. Little Hong Kong is… a little demanding. England/China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. I am no good at writing drabbles. I don’t know why I keep trying.

It was very late at night when their plane landed. Or you could say it was very early in the morning. It depended on your perspective, after all.

After getting out of immigration and retrieving their luggage, Arthur, Alfred, Yao and Hong Kong made their way into the arrival hall.

Hong Kong was holding onto Yao’s hand, looking in wonderment at the airport. It was only his second time in an airport, and it still fascinated him.

Why was Alfred with the family anyway? Well, Arthur and Yao went to California for their holiday, and met Alfred there. And needless to say, Alfred decided to tag along with them as they returned home.

“Can we grab something to eat first?”

Arthur turned around to glare at the owner of the voice, Alfred. “Just for once, can you stop thinking of your stomach?”

“But I’m starving!” Alfred wailed. “And the plane food sucked!”

Arthur quickly clamped his hand over Alfred’s mouth as soon as the words left him. “Don’t say such things in front of Hong Kong!” he hissed.

Alfred glanced at Hong Kong, who was hugging his stuffed panda and was still looking around the airport. Well, more specifically, he was staring hungrily at a chocolate store. “He’s not even listening to me!”

“Sweetheart,” Yao began, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder to calm the Englishman down. “We could get some food before we head home, aru. After all, it doesn’t matter – we’ll still be hit with the taxi’s 50% surcharge at this time of the night, so we might as well satisfy ourselves first.”

Arthur sighed. “You’re right,” he replied. “Sorry for being so irritable.”

Arthur started to bend down to pick up one of the bags, but he felt a tugging on his shirt. He turned to Hong Kong. “Yes, Hong?”

Hong Kong stretched out his free arm holding his stuffed panda towards Arthur. “Daddy, carry?”

Arthur smiled lovingly at his son. “Of course daddy will carry you,” he said softly.

Yao let go of Hong Kong’s hand, and Arthur picked up the boy instead of the bag.

“We’re going to get something to eat, is that okay with you, Hong?” Yao asked, ruffling his son’s hair.

Hong Kong nodded happily. Then he swivelled his head around to face Alfred. “Uncle Alfred?”

Alfred immediately perked up. It was rare that the toddler addressed him. “Whassup, kiddo?” Alfred saluted Hong Kong.

“Carry bags,” ordered Hong Kong in his poker-faced expression.

Alfred gaped at Hong Kong.

Arthur smirked. It seemed that he had somehow passed down his knack for bullying Alfred to Hong Kong. He was proud of his son. “You heard the kid,” Arthur told Alfred. “Get on with it!” With that, he turned around and walked away with Hong Kong in his arms. Probably to a shop where they could eat something.

Alfred looked at Yao with a baffled and incredulous expression. “The one time he actually talks to me is to command me to carry the luggage?!”

Yao laughed. “That’s Hong Kong for you,” he replied. “I’ll help you – we’ll put the bags onto one of those trolley thingies, aru.” He pointed to a line of portable luggage carts lined up in a corner.

 “You’re a genius, Yao!” Alfred gushed.

Yao turned red at that compliment.


End file.
